Phantom Thief Dark's Light
by Animegirl24-7
Summary: From the second he met her, he knew that she was his light. OC character here. Rated M for later lemon if i decide to put it.
1. The First Day

This story is about two years old. I'm just copying what I had on my old IPod. I made 10 chapters in a day. So I don't know how good it will be. Don't flame

* * *

Chapter 1: The First Day

* * *

I'm going to be late! And on the first day too!" She said as she ran through the hallways. He silver curls bouncing rapidly. " WATCH OUT!" A loud crash rang throughout the hallway. She crashed into Daisuke Niwa. Her books and papers went flying, now scattered on the floor. She looked up at him, her eyes wide. " Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! Are you ok?!" She exclaimed.

"No! No! It's ok miss. Are you ok?" Daisuke asked.

"Yea…I'm fine…" she said as she was picking up her books.

" Here….Let me help you." He said as he started to pick up her books. 'I'm such a klutz….I'm so embarrassed…' He thought as he looked at her. " What's your name?" He asked her.

"I'm Aeria Miazaki. I'm new here." She looked at him with big doe-like amethyst eyes. He nodded blushing a bit, thinking of how pretty her name sounded.

_"This girl is a looker. Why don't you just let me take over, huh?"~_ Dark said nonchalantly in his head. Daisuke yelled at him mentally for being such a womanizer.

After he thought that, a picture of Dark fell out of one of her books. It was extremely detailed and looked a picture instead of a drawing. Dark chuckled as he saw this as he said slyly._ " Ohh. So she already interested in me. Heh~"_

Daisuke ignored him, and handed the picture to her. " This is really good." He smiled at her. " It's better than anything I could draw."

She looked down at it blushing a bit, and whispered softly but loud enough for him to hear. " Thanks. But I have no clue who it is. He was in a dream that I had. I thought maybe if I drew him, I would remember…But I don't…"

_'Wait….hold on….Doesn't know ME?! Famous art thief PHANTOM DARK?!"_ He exclaimed, dumbstruck that one girl did not know him. Daisuke ignored the selfish dark angel and looked at Aeria. He had to be honest, a little bit shocked that she had not at least heard of him.

" You really don't know him" He asked.

" No. I don't. But do you?"

" Of course! His name is-"

He was cut off by the bell, and she looked at him and bowed. " Oh no! I'm sorry! I have to go to class! Later, Um…"

"Daisuke."

"Later than Daisuke!" She quickly ran off, a blur of silver flashed as she ran off.

* * *

Near the end of the school day.

* * *

Sh was sitting in the classroom. As she was getting packed, she was looking at the picture again. She heard the girls talking about this "Phantom Thief Dark" striking at the clock tower to steal a silver ring. She wanted to see if he had ever seen this person in the drawing. Given if she even meets him. She looked across the room at Daisuke, as he walked towards her.

" Hello Miss. Miazaki." He said happily.

" Hey Daisuke. No need for the formality. Just call me Aeria, Kay?" She replied. He smiled and nodded. Looking out the window sighing, thinking about the 'Phantom Dark' for a second then began to speak. " I heard the girls talking about this 'Phantom Thief Dark' stealing a silver ring at the clock tower….I want to see if he knows the man in my picture." She sighed oce more, her silver bangs framing her face.

"Um…"

_'Hey! Don't tell her! '_ Dark exclaimed, an idea creeping into his mind. "_Let it be a surprise! Maybe she'll also be privileged to go on a date with Phantom Dark~"_ Dark said, which Daisuke could tell he was doing with a smirk.

" Dark! Why must you go out with every girl you see?!" Daisuke exclaimed mentally in anger.

_" I don't. Only the beautiful ones~. If anything, it's a compliment."_

The last bell rung. Aeria's head perked and she picked up her bag. " I'll see you tomorrow!" As she ran out the classroom door, heading to the clock tower.

_" Almost time to get the silver ring and meet the girl."_ Dark laughed, looking forward to having a date with someone else besides the Harada girl. Daisuke sighed and ran out of the school to get ready to take the silver ring.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it.


	2. The meeting

Second chapter uploaded. Think i'm doing pretty steady. Please review. Also visit . Hilarious. Please. Go. Dark approves this message. Also. I do not own D. . I own my character Aeria. But not the name. I found that out after a month of making her. Enjoy~!

* * *

Daisuke entered his house, and ran up to his room and gotten dressed into Dark's clothes and looked at Risa's picture. His hair turned a dark purple and grew longer where it covered his eye. His legs and arms grew longer and more muscular. And his torso did the same.

Dark smirked." I guess I should hurry and steal the ring and meet this girl. Can't keep her waiting." He chuckled. "Wiz! Let's go!" He jumped out the window. His bunny-like familiar transformed into the famous black wings of Phantom Dark.

He circled around the clock tower, as the spotlights from the authorities shone on him. They were frantically trying to catch the infamous art thief. But just as sudden as he appeared, he disappeared out of the sky. The police were baffled. Dark snuck into the clock tower undetected. He had punched in the password and unlocked the case to the silver ring and took it out, smirking. " Too easy." He said, and few out the back. As soon as he left the authorities entered and found that it was gone.

* * *

Meanwhile.

* * *

Aeria was sitting in the park near the clock tower. The police were pointing a spotlight on what looked like a bird. When she looked closer, she realized it was a boy. Her eyes widen, as she thought. " That must be Phantom Dark!" She looked at the picture of Dark that she drew. She had to ask the thief who it was. She looked up to see the Phantom Thief still circling, then disappeared in mid-air. Her eyes widen, amazed. A few minutes later, she saw the thief fly out the back. After a few more minutes the police cleared out. She sighed as she thought she wouldn't meet the Phantom Thief.

Dark was waiting in the trees for the police to be completely gone. He saw Aeria start to leave. He jumped down and hid in the shadows. "Excuse me Miss, but I couldn't help noticing you sitting around. What's a pretty girl like you doing out here, all alone?" He asked charmingly. She searched for the man that asked her.

" I was…waiting…for Phantom Dark. I had to ask him something. " She said quietly. He smirked and walked to the brdge, where she was standing.

" Well today is your lucky day." He smiled, then bowed and looked up at her. " Phantom Thief Dark, at your service."

" Y-Y-Your him! You're the person in my drawing!" She exclaimed.

He chuckled, knowing about the picture. Though he did not see it, he didn't figure her to be good at the time. But to humor her, he walked closer to her. " May I see this drawing?" He asked. She gave him the drawing. His eyes widened, he was amazed that she was an amateur artist. She drew better than anyone he had seen in three hundred years. He kept looking at it, his dark purple eyes scanning it. He stuttered. " T-This is a-amazing. "

" Dark, this isn't like you to be stuttering. You never get nervous, especially not around girls." Daisuke said in his head.

" S-Shut up. I don't know what you're talking about." He said coldly and smoothly.

Aeria's porcelain face flushed with color. " thank you. I'm Aeria, by the way. " She held out a hand. He takes her hand and kisses it gently. He held it there for a few seconds, enjoying the soft feel of her hands on his lips. He pulled away, a bit reluctant and smiled.

"Dark."

She pulled her hand away. " I have to be going." She started walking away, hugging her coat close to her.

" Let me give you a ride home." He said smiling as his giant black wings spread, and picked her up bridal style. She choked out an ok, he smiled at her. " Don't worry. I'm not going to drop you. Just hold on." He said as he started to take off. The girl clutched onto him for dear life.

* * *

It felt good, to hold this girl in his arms. It didn't make him think of Rika, but it did make him think of the warmth that he felt with her. At that moment, he couldn't imagine anybody else in his arms besides Aeria.

A few minutes later, he dropped her back at her house. She looked at him smiling, giving his cheek a peck. " Thank you, and good night." She said softly as she began to walk inside.

" Take care." He replied as the door closed. He lifted back into the sky but before he was out of earshot, he heard the breaking of glass and a girl's scream. His eyes widened as he zoomed into the house, busting the door down. What he saw was a man with a broken beer bottle, and Aeria on the floor, a huge gash on her head that went down to her cheek marring her beautiful face.

* * *

CLIFFHANGER. Sorry. Wait for next chapter. Review. Tell me how you feel. Love ya!

Your's truly

Animegirl24-73


End file.
